battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Admiral Phoenix/The Arda System
So, what we have in RP now are some very overcrowded planets (Earth, Tenelapis, Neo-Earth, Caelmare-ish), very single or double navy-dominated areas (Luna, Mars, Shard, Frission), or places where one navy has grabbed all the stuff already (ie, every single UAC colony and every single dwarf planet so far in existence). To prevent this stagnation of roleplay, and to add some new and exciting planets to the mix, me and FargoneSeven have come up with the Arda binary solar system. First of all, there are the two Suns. Both of them are red giants, alrealdy through their expansion phase and having cooked most planets close to them, including TEO's original home planet, forcing them to leave. Their names? Datum and Priaotera. Their planets? Let us begin. Broenia This planet, TEO's original homeworld, used to be Earthlike. In the expansion phase of their sun, their planet was burnt to a husk. Minerals melted, oceans boiled, and all became ashes. However, the sun's heat is much less now, and the extremely adventurous explorer will find many cultural artifacts from the Enlightened, possibly pointing the way towards new technology. Be careful not to stay more than a few minutes at a time, or your flesh will melt, your bones will burn to ashes, and you'll basically be cooked inside your spacesuit. Anstarth This planet, TEO's new homeworld, is a sort of planet never seen before. It is a massive gas giant, with layers that go something like this: Hydrogen/Helium/Liquid Helium/Molten tungsten and iron/solid tungsten-iron alloy The unique properties of this planet and the incredible thickness of its atmosphere (near the core, it's thicker than a Caelmare aerogel cloud) make it perfect for floating cities, but, however, bad for flying ships, who more often than not will get mired in the atmosphere and usually are unable to fire their guns because of that same reasons and a no-go zone for surface ships or ground armies of any kind. Wars here would be fought by Nomad City, high in the atmosphere. Wars would likely be fought over the rights to mine the tungsten, iron, and gas. What's arguably most important is the gas, since it's actually quite useful for ionization into plasma for plasma guns, and various other things related to blaster production and ion weaponry production. The core is also a excellent source of permanent geothermal energy, however, it will be difficult to make a station so far down on the thickest clouds and transmit the power up to your Nomad City. Moclite A Venus-like planet, with lakes of sulfuric acid (which are slowly eating through the planet). Any people adventurous enough to come here will find excellent weaponry material.....if they can store it at all. Esnara In this Uranus-like planet, the pressure is so incredibly intense that it quite literally rains diamonds on Esnara. Whoever can stand the pressure, which is enough to make flying ships buckle, has a immense amount of riches to spread. Also on Esnara: A floating city, ten kilometers wide in orbit around the planet near its rings, which contains many ancient artifacts from a unknown alien race. Who knows what you'll find there? Who knows what will find you? Category:Blog posts